Charmed The Skies
by Songorita
Summary: What happens when magic and superhero's collide? When the Sky High gang make friends with the new student will they be able to accept her extraordinary powers, especally Warren. WarrenOC. No Flames Please.
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Okay this is a Charmed/Sky High Story. For the record the main character is going to have a lot of powers, but bare with me it will all be explained later on. I also don't own any of the characters besides Phoenix. This is also a Warren/OC Story and I also know that I have a lot of errors and misspelled words so please excuse me and anything in –**_**Italic-**_** is in thought. Please rate and message.))**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: **

"What do you mean I'm going to Magic School this year!" yelled a young seventeen year old girl with long mid-back silk black hair and bright ocean blue eyes that seemed to be able to read your very soul.

"Phoenix Halliwell don't argue with me young lady you are going to another school and that's that!" yelled a much older Piper Halliwell or better known as The Charmed Ones.

**((A/N: Picture of Phoenix in my profile.))**

"But Piper it's all the way in Maxville-" she was going to continue but immediately stopped as Piper gave her a 'don't-argue' look.

Phoenix gave a dark growl before turning away from Piper towards a nearby plant before flick her hands at it, causing the plant to blow up into a million pieces before turning to look at Piper with a dark look before shimmering out of the room.

Once gone Piper gave a heavy sigh before sitting down on a near by chair. "I take it she didn't take the news very well" came a calm voice causing Piper to turn to meet the blue eyes of her husband Leo.

"I don't know Leo, do you really think this is a good idea? Sending her away like this?" Piper asked as she looked at Leo who had sat down next to her.

"Piper" he said softly as he takes on of her hands into his and gives it a comforting squeeze. "You know as well as I do that this is for the best. We don't know why Phoenix has the powers of the Charmed ones, along with both Wyatt and Chris's powers and demon powers but with all that power she is a target" he said softly.

Piper gives a small nod. "Did you talk to the Elders again have they found out why she has all those powers and where she came from?" Piper asked as she remembers the day that they had found Phoenix on their door step with no memory besides her name thirteen years ago.

Leo shakes his head. "I've talked to them, but none of them have any idea of who or what she is. We know she has the powers of good, but she also has the powers of evil" he says as he recalls the time when Phoenix transformed into her demon for that was much like Balthazar.

Now that he thought about it her demon form was a lot like Balthazar, but instead Phoenix was black with blood red tribal markings, sharp class and teeth and super strength that she had in her demon form and normal form. The only difference with Phoenix's demon for was it had long black hair like her human form while Balthazar was bold and she wear a tight leather black tank top that went high above her belly button, tight black leather pants and black boots, an outfit that didn't meet his approval whatsoever.

Piper sighs heavy once again as she lays her head on Leo's shoulder as he wraps an arm around her and holds her close. "I know, but what if a demon attacks" she with worry about her adopted daughter.

"Piper don't worry everything is taken care of. The apartment that we bought her is in a safe neighborhood, the crystals are inside the apartment around the area so no demons can get in, she has a tone of potions and a copy of the Book of Shadows, which I have told her to take with her everywhere to be safe and if it gets bad she can always orb, shimmer or anything else she can do to get here" Leo said softly trying to reassure his wife that everything will be okay.

Piper gives a small nod as she sighs. "Do you think she'll forgive us?" she asked as she removes her head from Leo's shoulder to look at him.

Leo gives his usual heart warming smile. "Of course she will and don't worry, it'll be safe. Remember demons have been after her a lot more then there after you or your sisters since she got here, so there must be something about our adopted daughter that we just don't know about yet" he said as he kisses the side of her head.

"Don't worry. I've talked to the principle about everything, Phoenix will be happy at her new school" he said as he pulls Piper close to him as they both sit there holding on another.

"Sky High" Piper whispers.

**

* * *

((A/N: Well. I hope you like it. Please no flames and be kind. Thanks you. Please rate and message.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Phoenix soon shimmered into her room and within moment throws her hands at the plant that was on her dresser, it blowing up instantly. She gave a heavy sigh as she sat down on the floor by her bed, folding her knees under her. "It's not fair" she says softly before her senses kick in and she smiles. "Daddy!" she yells, but not loud enough to draw attention from everyone downstairs.

The moment Phoenix had said that a tall man with brown hair shimmers into the room a few feet away from her and smiles.

"Hello sweetheart how are you?" the man said in a calm tone as he continues to smile.

Phoenix continues to smile at the man who she had called 'daddy' a moment before, for there standing in front of her was none other then Cold Turner or Balthazar as he was better known.

The half-human half-demon the sister had vanquished on more then one occasion and the man that was more like a father to her then Leo since Leo had always been gone, but was there for her when he could, while Cole had always been there for her no matter what since she could remember.

Phoenix smile fades slightly as she sighs. "I don't know daddy" she says as she looks down at her lap.

Cole slowly was over to her and sits down at the edge of her bed while she remains to sit on the floor.

The moment he sits down Phoenix moved closer and lays her head on the side of his leg, her arms wrapping around his legs hugging them slightly while he strokes her hair, a habit that both had seemed to gain over the years when he came to see her without Leo or the sisters knowing it.

"There sending me away to another school Maxville" she says softly as she closes her eyes, clearing enjoying him stroking her hair which usually calmed her down.

"I don't want to go, but Piper, the sisters and Leo are making me" she says with a sigh as she opens her eyes as she stares at whatever was in front of her, which really wasn't important.

"I see" Cole says softly, clearly understanding the unspoken words on the matter from the young girl for thirteen years ago it was Cole that had found Phoenix and where he found her was none other then the Underworld.

He had taken care of her for awhile, but due to the fact that he was still being hunted even to this very moment and it being dangerous he knew he could keep Phoenix, no matter how much he wanted too.

He still remember the day he had told Phoenix that she would not be able to stay with him and being a young four year old didn't understand.

She had thought that Cole didn't want her and didn't love her anymore which wasn't the cause. In the end he had taken Phoenix to the Halliwell Manor and made her promise not to tell anyone that she knew him and promised that he would see her, a promise that he kept no matter what.

They both sat there in silence as he just continued to stroke her hair. "Don't worry sweetheart everything will be alright and no matter what I'll still come and see you. You know how to get a hold of me if you need me" Cole said as he smiles down at the girl.

"You won't leave me will you Daddy?" she asks her tone in a low whisper showing that she was almost asleep, which he understood since it was almost 12 o'clock at night.

"Don't worry my little Phoenix I won't leave you. I'll always be here" he whispers knowing how much Phoenix feared being all alone, but he also knew there was more then that.

Ever since he found Phoenix so many years ago he found out that she was terrified of being alone, chained up and being in the dark. Which was how he found her, scared and alone in the darkest part of the Underworld, soon Phoenix's were closed.

"Love you daddy. Goodnight" she whispers before allowing sleep to take her.

"Love you too. Goodnight my little Phoenix."

**

* * *

((A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Rate and message please.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The next mourning Phoenix woke up in her warm bed and assumed that Cole had put her to bed sometime last night. As she sat up she looked over at her bed side table at her digital clock that read 7:00 AM and school started at exactly at 8 o'clock, not that she was excited at that.

Phoenix gave a heavy sigh as she got out of bed and gathered her cloths before heading towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later Phoenix walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in a blue tank top that went above her belly button which was able to show off some of her large phoenix tattoo that was just below her right breast and curved and went down all the way down her right leg to her foot.

Along with that tattoo was the flames tattoo on her left arm that went from her shoulder down her arm to her hand slightly, the tattoo's that had since she could remember.

**((A/N: One again picture of Phoenix in my profile.))**

After placing her other clothes in the laundry basket she made her way down to breakfast and soon enter the kitchen where she found the ex-chief witch cooking while her Aunt Phoebe was reading the paper as she sat at the island counter, her older brothers Wyatt and Chris both sitting at the table.

"Morning Phoenix" they all said as they smiled at her.

"Hi" Phoenix said simply, clearly still not happy with the idea of not going to Magic School, still not as angry as before. "Where's Aunt Paige and Leo?" she asked as she looked around the kitchen before making a plate of pancakes and sitting down next to Wyatt.

"Whitelighter business I believe" Chris said not bothering to look up from his food.

Phoenix gives a nod as she begins to eat in silence. After awhile she finishes and stands up and walks over and places her plate into the sink.

"I better get going, school is about to start" she says as she walks out of the kitchen towards the door where her black and dark blue backpack was laying against the wall.

"Are Aunt Paige and Leo coming to say good bye before I leave for hell-I mean school" she asks as she places her backpack over her right shoulder.

"Yeah. They should be here soon" Wyatt says as he gives Phoenix a bright smile. "Take care of yourself okay little sister" he says as he hugs her and kisses her on the forehead which she returns with a hug and a kiss on the cheek of her own.

"Don't worry Wy I'll be fine. Besides you guys can always orb to my apartment" she says with a smile which he returns as she uses his nickname that she had made up for him.

"Hey Wyatt your hogging the little sister" Chris said in a playful tone as he walks over to Phoenix and hugs her as well once Wyatt had moved. "Be careful little sister" he says as he to kisses her on the forehead, which she again returns.

"I swear you two are worse then a mother" she says playfully as smiles at them before looking over at Piper. "No offence Piper" she says as Piper smiles. "None taken."

Next it was Phoebe who walked over to Phoenix and gave her a hug. "You call if you need anything okay sweetie" she says as she smiles and pulls back from the hug.

"I will Aunt Phoebe" Phoenix says as she smiles.

Within a few seconds two familiar blue lights enter the room and in its place stud both Leo and Paige.

"Oh good your still here" Page says as she sighs with relief. "I was worried that I would miss you" Paige says as she walks over and hugs Phoenix as well.

Phoenix soon laughs. "You guys act as if I'm going away forever" she says in a playful tone as Leo walks up to her next.

"You be careful and call out if you need me okay" Leo says calmly as he hugs her.

"I will" Phoenix says as she pulls from the hug and watches Leo walk over to stand next to Piper.

Phoenix smiles as she walks over to Piper who immediately pulls into a tight hug which she returns it.

"It's okay Piper I'm not mad anymore and try not to worry so much okay. Everything will turn out alright" she says softly as she pulls back and looks at Piper.

Piper smiles at her daughter. "I think that's the only thing I can't stop doing" she says as she pulls Phoenix into another hug.

Once Phoenix pulls away she steps back a few steps away from them and stairs at them all as if making a memory. For there in front of her was her family, a family that had taken her in and protected her throughout the years of her life.

"Later guys. Bye mom, bye dad" Phoenix says as she moves her backpack slightly and smiles before blue lights surround her as she orbs out.

"Be careful" Piper whispers as the all stud and stared at where Phoenix was just moments before. While Leo smiles happily at being called 'dad' for the first time by Phoenix.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it. I know I didn't bring in Warren or the others but I will bring them in soon. Rate and message.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Within moments light blue orbs appeared and Phoenix soon landed on the green grass of the school. As she looked around she noticed that the school was floating in mid air, which Piper and the others had forgotten to mention.

As she continued to look around she noticed that none of the students had noticed her, which she liked. As she made her way towards the stairs towards the school she passes a large sign that said 'Sky High' and next to it a group of cheerleaders doing a cheer.

_Hello, freshmen, don't be shy_

_Welcome newbies_

_To Sky High!_

_Juniors, seniors, all the rest_

_We're back to school_

_Sky is the best!_

After the cheer the cheerleaders did a front roll before the ones behind the leader came together and became on with the leader who was yelling saying how they were number one.

"Great. Just what I need a school full of air head preppies" she whispers to herself as she sighs and soon sees a women dressed in white, which she assumed as the principle.

"Ms. Phoenix Turner Halliwell" the woman asked in a kind, but stern tone.

"Yeah that's me" Phoenix said, thou the sisters and Leo didn't know that she had added the name 'Turner' into her name.

"Good" the woman said. "I'm Principle Powers" she said as the bell rang and the students made there way into the school, but as they did they gave curious glances at her.

"Now if you'd follow me I will take you to the gym where you will go though Power Placement" Principle Powers said as she turned and walked up the stairs with Phoenix following.

"Power Placement, what's that?" Phoenix asked confused as she followed her new principle though the halls of the school.

"It's a system where you will show your powers and either be made a hero or a sidekick depending on your powers that you show Couch Boomer, the gym teacher" she says as they neared to large metal double doors.

"You're kidding right?" Phoenix asks as she raises an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Halliwell" Principle Powers said as she pushes the doors open and enters the gym with Phoenix following.

Once inside Phoenix looked around the large gym and saw that in the center of the room on a platform that was above the ground slightly stands a man in a blue cap and white shorts.

-_Okay, the gym is kinda cool since it's big, but this guy seriously needs to put on a pair of pants. No one needs to see his hairy legs. Ew-_ she says walks over and stands next to Principle Powers.

"Couch Boom this is our new student Ms. Phoenix Halliwell. I want you to put her though Power Placement" Principle Powers says as she stairs up at Boomer.

"Alright blue girl get up here and show me your powers" he orders as he motions for her to come onto the platform.

Phoenix sets her backpack down with a sigh as she walks up the small little stairs on the side of the platform. –_This is so stupid. I'm not a superhero or a damn sidekick-_ she says to herself.

–_But now that I think of it I'm not really sure what the hell I am-_ she says as she thinks at her good and evil powers.

"Alright kid, tell me your name and show me your powers" Boomer ordered as he looked at his clipboard.

"You deaf or something cause if I remember correctly Powers here told you my name" Phoenix said, finding it annoying that he asked her name when he heard it just a second ago.

"Listen here kid, if you want to be in this school your going to have to follow orders. Now I'm ordering you to tell me your name and show me your powers" Couch Boom said slightly irritated.

"Whatever" Phoenix said as she shrugs her shoulders. "Names Phoenix Turner Halliwell and which powers would you like to see?" she says finding it amusing to irate Boomer.

Boom writes down on his clipboard before turning and looking back at Phoenix. "What do you mean, you got more then one?" asked Boom as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah and then some" Phoenix says simply with a 'who cares' tone. "Beside I was taught not to use my powers unless need to and buddy this whole thing is fucking pointless" she says as she crosses her arms.

"Ms. Halliwell, language please" Principle Powers scolded from the sidelines.

"Whatever" Phoenix says as she shrugs.

"Alright girly I'll give you a reason to use your powers" Boomer says as he lifts up a small walkie-talkie. "Car" he says as he looks up as a car falls from the ceiling.

_-Girly? Do I look like a freaken prep?! -_ Phoenix says slightly ticked off at being called 'girly' the moment he had said 'Car' Phoenix instincts kicked in.

She immediately orbs out of the way and lands a few feet away from the platform and throws her wrists at the car and blows it up, sending metal and Couch Boom across the room where he lands with a loud 'thud'.

After Boomer recovers and stands up Phoenix finds herself being stared at both Powers and Boomer, which only ticks her off more.

"Look are you done cause I've got a million other place where I'd rather be right now" Phoenix snaps which seems to cause them to get out of their shock.

With a loud grumble Boomer looks over between Phoenix and Powers. "Hero" he says as he walks away with a slight limp.

"Well" Principle Powers says after a few minutes of silence. "Congratulations on being placed in Hero. Now if you follow me we can get you a schedule" she says as she walks towards the doors.

"Whatever" Phoenix says as she grabs her backpack from the ground and sets it on her right shoulder before following Powers out the door –_Won't this be fun-_ she says sarcastically.

**

* * *

((A/N: I know the Warren in the others weren't in this chapter, but I promise I'll enter then soon. Rate and message please.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Warren Peace made a small growl under his breath as he made walked towards his locker and started to open it. Warren had been angrier and irritated more then usual since school had started. His girlfriend Nora Frost a beautiful blond with ice powers, now ex-girlfriend had broken up with him over the summer and he had been angry ever since.

"Hey Warren" a familiar voice called from down the hall.

Warren didn't even bother turning knowing exactly who it was. "Hey man you alright?" his best friend and once mortal enemy Will Stronghold asked.

"Fine" Warren grunted as he slammed his locker shut and turned to face Will who had his arm around his girlfriend Layla Green.

"Hey Warren I know your still angry about Nora, but don't worry about her. She's a huge idiot for letting a great guy like you slip though her fingers and don't worry you'll find the perfect girl for you one day" Layla said with a kind smile.

Warren gave a loud growl in irritation. How the hell was she able to read him like that? He had definitely been hanging out with the hippie girl too long.

"Hey Will, Layla, Warren" called another familiar voice of their other friend Zack, who was followed closely by his girlfriend Magenta and Ethan.

"Hey guys did you hear about the new student were getting?" he asked as everyone nodded their head except Warren.

"Man dude you don't know" Zack asked in shock which only cased Warren to grunt slightly, not really caring.

"Man, I saw her earlier and she was HOT, I mean-Ow!" Zack yelled as he rubbed the back of his head where Magenta had slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" he yelled slightly as he continued to rub the back of his head, but after about five minutes or so it clicked.

"Oh…Um" Zack said as he gave a nervous laugh. "I mean no ones hotter then you are" he said as he wrapped his arm around Magenta's waist and kissed her on the cheek, which had caused Magenta to blush bright red.

"Anyway" Will said breaking the silence that formed. "Did you know that they let Lash and Speed out of jail?" asked Will as the group turned their attention to him.

"You can't be serious man, I mean come on they helped Royal Pain turn all the adults into babies at homecoming during our freshmen year" Zack stated as the others nodded.

"No it's true. Dad told me before I left for school so I suggest we all be on guard just in cause they want to start trouble. I mean they would want revenge on us" Will said as they all nod in agreement.

"Well, come on guys we have to get to class and we don't want to be late" Layla said as the group made their way though the crowed halls to their classrooms.

The first few periods went by fast much to Warren's relief now he was making his way towards the cafeteria where the others would most likely be waiting for him.

As he made his way though the crowed the students once again quickly moved out of the way, apparently still scared of him which he liked. Once in the cafeteria and soon sat down at the table where he and the others sat. Within a few moments Will and the others had sat down with their lunch trays.

The others quietly talked amongst themselves, Warren only half listening to the conversation.

"Hey guys look over there. It's that new student and she's sitting all by herself" Ethan said as he motioned to a few tables downward towards the girl sitting by herself facing them reading silently.

Warren let out a heavy sigh as he turned slightly to look at this new student that everyone seemed to be talking about all day.

When he did his heart skipped a beat slightly thou his expression remained unreadable. He had to admit the girl was beautiful. Long silk black hair that was mid-back, nice figure, from what he saw a cool tattoo from some sort and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Uh oh guys, new girls got trouble" Ethan said as the looked towards where Ethan was now point. For not to far away Lash and Speed were making their way to the new girl. "This can't be good" Layla said as Magenta nodded in agreement.

Warren watched for a few minutes for he couldn't take it anymore. He soon stud up followed by will and made there way over towards Lash, Speed and the new girl. Oh yeah, just like old times, starting a fight on the first day of school.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hah! See I told you I'd bring them in. Hoped you liked it. Rate and message. If you have any suggestions on this and names for the chapters feel free to tell me.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Some time after getting her schedule from Principle Powers Phoenix had made her way though the halls to her classes, classes which she found to be boring and useless in her opinion. She was a witch or at least assumes she was some what of a witch anyway she found it pointless.

Although she did find Mr. Big head or Mr. Medulla who taught them science or something or other and was going to show them out to make a ray gun along with other weapons.

As the day when by Phoenix found herself sitting alone in cafeteria, thou she didn't mind. She liked the peace and solitude, which was soon interrupted when two people ended up sitting in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" Phoenix asked not bothering to take her eyes off what she was reading.

"Yeah babe you can go out with me to the movies tonight, as a welcome to the school date" a male, yet annoying voice said front in front of her.

Looking up Phoenix met the eyes of a young skinny wearing a black and white striped shirt and next to him a chubby boy wearing a backwards cap and a black and white jacket with the initials 'SH' on the left side.

"Sorry little boy, your not my type" Phoenix said as she looked down at her book trying to ignore the bad vibes she was getting from them.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I can show you a good time. We can hang out and my name is Lash, this here is Speed" the boy in strips known as Lash said.

"You know, strips suit you very well. Been in prison lately?" Phoenix asked until that it was true.

At that statement Lash and Speed had gotten very silent much to Phoenix silent joy.

She quickly closed her book and put it away in her backpack before getting up and starting to walk away, but no more then a few steps later did she have a black and white arm circle around her waist and something touching her butt.

Phoenix glared at Lash as he pulled her close –_bastard- _she said to herself.

"Come on sweetheart I'll be good to you" Lash said with a seductive smile before leaning closer towards Phoenix. "I'll even be good in you bed too" he whispered so that only she could hear.

As Lash pulled away, Phoenix continued to glare, but not this time with more hate. Just as she was about to respond someone's voice interrupted.

"Let her go Lash" a male voice said from a few feet away form Lash who was still holding Phoenix.

Phoenix turned her attention towards the voice only to fine two people standing a few feet away. One boy dressed in red, white and blue with dirty blond hair while the other boy had brown hair with red streaks and a leather jacket.

Phoenix had to admit this guy was **hot**; latterly his arms were on fire. –_So he has fire powers_- she said to herself with a smile before turning back to Lash who was glaring at the two boys.

"Let her go Lash or I'll roast you alive" warned the flaming arm boy.

"You know strips you should really listen to flame-boy over there cause you have no idea who you're messing with" Phoenix said in a rather calm tone.

"Oh yeah, what you going to do about it hot cakes" Lash said with a smug smile.

"This" was all Phoenix said before her entire body was consumed by flames, causing Lash to scream out in pain as he covered his face with his hands from where the flames had touched him.

As soon as Lash had let her go Phoenix crouched down and kicked Lash's legs out from under him, sending him in mid air, which was good for at that very moment a large fire ball had come from the boy behind Phoenix and hit Lash square in the chest, sending him flying across the room.

As Phoenix stud up and looked around she saw that patriotic had somehow beaten Speed without her seeing. Speed low lay a few feet from where Lash now laid covered in burns.

The three of them stud together in silence as they looked at the defeated Lash and Speed. The boy in patriotic colors towards Phoenix and is about to say something but is interrupted by a load and angry voice.

"What is going on in here!?" the voice yelled into the completely dead silent cafeteria.

The three slowly turn around to meet the face of a very angry Principle Powers. "You three come with me" she said in a stern tone as she turned and started walking away with the three following.

"And someone get those two to the nurses office" she called over her shoulder as they all left the cafeteria.

The walk towards the detention room as nothing much silence the entire way, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Principle Power's high-hills shoes against the ground.

Once at the door which Phoenix assumed as the detention room Power had opened the door and motioned them to come in.

As soon as Phoenix walked in she gave a small grown in annoyance. The room was completely all white with nothing in it except three desks in the center.

"Sit down" Powers ordered as the flaming bad boy and the patriotic boy, whose she had not gotten yet sat down while Phoenix walked over and sat down against the wall crosses legged with her arms crossed over her chest.

Silence once again hovered in the air as Powers just stared at the three of them and just taping her foot against the ground.

"I am very disappointed in you three" she said as she turned her attention towards the two boys. "I thought you two would have at least learned your lessen from your previous years" Powers said in a stern, yet slightly disappointed tone.

"And you Ms. Halliwell" she said now looking at Phoenix who now had her eyes closed. "I am very disappointed in you, getting detention on your very first day of school and when you just moved here as well" Powers says as she lets out a heavy sigh.

"You all will remain here for two hours, after that you will be on your way to your gym class" she said as she turns and heads to the door. "I'll be notifying your parents" she says as the door shuts.

Once again an annoying silence hovered into the room before Phoenix's eyes shot open. "Damnit!" she said cursing at herself.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hope you liked it. Rate and message please.))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Damnit I forgot my backpack" Phoenix said as she cursed at herself as she links her fingers together behind her head. "I'll guess I'll just have to go get it" she says as she continues to talk to herself.

"Um…excuse me, but how are you going to do that. The detention room naturalizes our powers" the boy in patriotic colors stated.

Phoenix raises an eyebrow at the two who remained sitting in the two desks. "Who the yell are you two anyway" she asks as she stares at the two. "Oh and thanks for the help."

The boy in patriotic colors smiles. "My names Will Stronghold and no problem" he says as he holds out his hands towards Phoenix. "Awesome tattoo by the way" he says as he continues to smile.

Phoenix gives a nod, but doesn't shake his hand. "Thanks and the names Phoenix Halliwell" she says as she looks over at the boy in leather. "Got a name flame-boy?" she asks in an amused tone as the boy glared at her.

The patriotic boy or Will as he said his name was gave a nervous laugh. "This is Warren Peace" he says as he glances between the two just in cause another fight started.

"Ah I see" Phoenix said with a shrug before staring up at the white ceiling.

"You don't seem very surprised to see us; I mean normally people are surprised, us being who we are" Will says as he turns his attention back to the girl sitting on the ground.

"No offence, but I've seen more surprising things then you two being the sons of two superheroes or from having a superhero and super villain" she says as she sees Warren's gaze snap towards her direction and glaring at her.

"You know now that I think about it I'm kinda like flame-boy, being born between both good and evil" Phoenix said more to herself then to them.

"What do you mean; your parents are a superhero and a super villain?" Will asks with curiosity.

"Not exactly, but pretty close" she said as she raised her right hand into the air and flicked her wrist. "Backpack" she called into the air before the familiar blue lights appeared and her backpack was now in her hand.

Phoenix smiles as she sets her backpack down next to her before looking at the very shocked Will and an unreadable, yet carious Warren.

"How the hell did you do that?" Warren's said, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

"Yeah. The detention room is supposed to naturalizes our powers" Will said as he shook his head.

"Well, they may naturalize **your** powers, but not mine" she says with a smirk, when suddenly the sound of the Mindfreak theme song comes from her backpack. Phoenix gowns silently before grabbing her back and soon pulling out her black and blue cell phone.

"Hello?" Phoenix asks as she glances over at Will and Warren, not really caring if they listened to the conversation.

Phoenix gave a small grown. "Oh hey, well not so good. You see…um" she says as she trails off on what she was saying.

"Hey it's not my fault that I got into a fight and got detention. One of those assholes grabbed me and touched my ass. He's lucky I didn't vanquish him" Phoenix defends herself to whoever it was on the other line.

"I know, I know, but hey I'm not alone in detention. Two others decided to help me out, they ended up getting detention two while the two we were fighting got a trip to the nurses" Phoenix says with a slight smirk on her face.

"Damnit no need to yell. Anyway, I'm sure Piper will be getting a call from Powers soon" she said as she sighs.

Phoenix lets out a heavy breath and sighs. "I know, I know. Look I'll talk to you later. Try to calm Piper down and I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" she asks the other person.

After a few minutes Phoenix smiles. "Aren't I always and love you too. Bye" she says as she hangs up and puts her cell phone away and looks up at both Will and Warren. "What?" she asks at the curious stares, well more from Will then Warren.

"Nothing" Will said as he turned away as Phoenix shrugged and closed her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. Unknown to her someone being slightly angry that she had been talking to her boyfriend.

**

* * *

((A/N: Well, you know what to do. Rate and message.))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

At the Halliwell Manor later that day sometime after Phoenix had left the Halliwell family had gone back to what they normally do, although it not being the same since Phoenix had left.

The house had become silent since mostly everyone was out except for Chris and Wyatt who had agreed to stay to watch over the Manor just in cause of a demon attack, since they had one sometime earlier that morning.

Chris had gotten board and decided to call Phoenix to see how she was doing on her first day. It was strange not having her with him in Magic School.

He soon grabbed a nearby phone and called Phoenix's cell phone, hoping that he didn't call her during class and get her in trouble.

It rang for a few moments before she had finally answered it. "Hello?" Phoenix answered, which caused Chris to smile.

"Hey Phoenix it's Chris, just wanted to call and see how you were doing so far on your first day" he said as he continues to smile, even thou he know his sister couldn't see it.

"Oh hey, well not so good. You see…um" Phoenix said as she seemed to trail off on what she was saying.

_-Oh know-_ Chris says to himself before he answers. "Phoenix what did you do now?" he asked slightly irritated and slightly worried tone.

"Hey it's not my fault that I got into a fight and got detention. One of those assholes grabbed me and touched my ass. He's lucky I didn't vanquish him" Phoenix defends herself.

"You got detention?! It's your first day and you're already in trouble. Mom isn't going to be happy about this" he says now slightly angry at his little sister, but even more angry at the guy that had touched his little sister improperly and knowing full well what she meant when she said she'd 'vanquish' the guy.

–_If she was at Magic School with me like she was suppose to she wouldn't have got into trouble-_ Chris says to himself. Although he did understand that his little sister was in trouble with all those demons and whatnot coming after her twenty-four seven, but they could have protected her, they didn't need to send her away.

"I know, I know, but hey I'm not alone in detention. Two others decided to help me out, they ended up getting detention two while the two we were fighting got a trip to the nurses" Phoenix says and by the sound of her tone Chris and only assume that she was smirking at that very moment.

"Phoenix!" he yelled in disbelief. He knew that Phoenix would fight to defend herself, she was a Halliwell what would you expect, but using her powers and fighting against humans, even if they did have super powers was wrong.

"Damnit no need to yell. Anyway, I'm sure Piper will be getting a call from Powers soon" she said as she sighs, which had caused Chris to sigh as well as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"You know mom's going to yell at you right. I wouldn't be surprised if you had one of us orb to your house later" he said trying to remain calm and not yell again.

Phoenix lets out a heavy breath and sighs. "I know, I know. Look I'll talk to you later. Try to calm Piper down and I'll see you later tonight. Okay?" she asked as Chris sighs heavily.

"Alright. Stay out of trouble this time and I mean it. Love you little sister" he says in a playful tone as he smiles.

"Aren't I always and love you too. Bye" Phoenix says as she hangs up. Chris smiles as he shakes his head as he hangs up the phone and sits down at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Hey little brother" Wyatt says as he enters the kitchen and walks over towards Chris. "Who was that you were talking to" he asks as he grabs an apple from the fruit ball in the center of the island table.

"I called Phoenix to see how she was doing" Chris said as he watched his older brother move around the island table and stand across from him.

"Really? How is our beloved little sister doing on her first day of school?" Wyatt asks with a smile as he takes a bit of his apple.

"She got a detention for fighting and sending two guys to the nurses office and apparently one of the guys touched her butt" Chris said in disgust at the thought of someone touching his sister.

Wyatt nearly chocked on part of the apple that he was eating. "What!?" he asked now angry at hearing someone touching his sister.

Both Wyatt and Chris were very protective of their sister, even thou she had a lot of power; she was still their little sister.

"Yeah. She said he's lucky she didn't vanquish him if you know what I mean" Chris said as Wyatt nods his head.

"The guy will be wishing he was 'vanquished' if we ever get our hands in him for touching our little sister" Wyatt said with an angry tone as he clinches his fists slightly before biting into his apple again.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Most likely mom is going to give her an ear full later on" he said as he stud up.

"Come on we better go check out the Book of Shadows to see if we can find that demon from earlier" Chris says as he walks out of the room followed by Wyatt towards the attic.

**

* * *

((A/N: Hoped you liked it. Rate and message. Also I posted a new story, called 'Now Until the End of Eternity, please check it out/tell others to read it, Thanks.))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Warren had remained completely silent thought the time during detention, only responding with small growls and gowns in annoyance.

He did find it slightly interesting that the girl that they had saved earlier seemed to take the whole thing rather calmly.

While Will talked to her Warren remained silent although glaring at the both of them when the subject about being part superhero and super villain came up.

On the other hand he was silently curious when she mentioned how she was like him, thou instead of using the term of 'superhero or super villain' she had used 'good and evil'.

Silence soon followed between the three of them much to Warren's relief that was until the sound of the Mindfreak theme song came on from somewhere where Phoenix was sitting against the wall on the ground.

Throughout the conversation that Phoenix was having he had been silent, but all the while listening thou making it look like he wasn't interested, but when she had said that she had loved the person on the other line that he assumed as her boyfriend he had gotten silently angry.

He had been glad that he was in the detention room or else his powers would have most likely flared up at that moment.

–_Of course she has a boyfriend. Thou I don't know why I care-_ Warren said to himself.

After the conversation it had become very quite in the room. Warren glanced over at will to only find his head on his desk, asleep and drooling all over it.

Warren shakes his head at Will before looking over towards Phoenix who was now laying on her right side and using her arm as a pillow.

Her legs together and brought up close to her chest while her left arm hugged her backpack tightly against her chest as if protecting something inside. What he didn't know.

He watched her silently, but after a few moments at realizing what he was doing he quickly tares his gaze away from the sleeping girl, but after a few moments he once again looks over at her to see her moaning in her sleep and small droplets of sweat on her forehead.

-_She must be having a nightmare-_ Warren says as he debates whether or not to let her sleep or to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having.

After a few long moments Warren got up and walked over to Phoenix and kneeled down next to her.

Carefully as to not to her hurt Warren began to shake Phoenix away. "Hey Fire bird get up" he orders emotionlessly as her eyes shot open.

After her eyes open it seems to take a moment to gain her focus as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Hey Flame boy, is it time to go yet?" she asks as she sets her bag down, stands up and stretches.

Warren growls slightly as he stands up and looks away from Phoenix. "Yeah. Doors should be opening soon, and then we head to gym class or Save the Citizen."

After stretching Phoenix looks over at the sleeping Will, who was still drooling all over his desk. "I take it we should wake him up" she asks as she looks at Warren who just shrugs and continued to look away.

Phoenix gives a shrug before walking over to stand by Will on the open side of the desk. "Stronghold wake up" she says as she pokes him in the cheek, which only caused him to moan in his sleep, but not wake up.

"Stronghold get up" she says more loudly as she pokes him more. "Okay well, you asked for it" Phoenix says as she moves the desk that she was suppose to sit in earlier out of the way before moving to the other side of Will.

"Stronghold you have one more chance to get up" she says loudly, but still no response from the sleeping boy.

"What are you doing?" Warren asks from across the room.

Phoenix just smiles mischievously before grabbing hold of the desk at the bottom and lifting it up, throwing Stronghold out the desk and on the floor with a sickening thud and now wide away.

"Well, that was fun" Phoenix said as she sets the desk back down and looks down at Will who had a dazed and confused expression, but awake nonetheless.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Is know exactly 2:30PM and a wonderful day outside and you can just sit back and relax or somehow GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OFF THE FLOOR" Phoenix said with a smile as she talked as if morning radio and soon yelling the last part out.

At hearing Phoenix yell, Will immediately off the floor and looked around confused while Warren laughed from a distance.

"Now if you boys will excuse me I have class to get to" Phoenix said as she grabbed her backpack and placed it on her right shoulder before walking out of the room.

Warren and Will just stud there and stared at the door where Phoenix had just walked out of.

"She seems…interesting" Will said as he looked at Warren who stud beside him.

"Whatever" Warren said emotionlessly before walking of the room, soon followed by Will.

**

* * *

**

((A/N: Rate and message.))


End file.
